This invention relates to a semiconductor memory, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory which includes insulated-gate field effect transistors (hereinbelow, termed "MOSFETs") as principal circuit elements.
Semiconductor memories, for example, random access memories (RAMs), are classified into the dynamic type and the static type. Since the dynamic type RAM is smaller than the static type in the number of elements constituting the memory cells provided for storing data, the former is readily implemented with a large capacity as compared with the latter. The dynamic type RAM, however, needs to be externally supplied with more timing signals for operation than those of the static type RAM and has the disadvantage of a difficult timing control.
The inventors of the present invention have therefore developed a pseudo-static type RAM which can be put into a large memory capacity and the external timing control of which is simple, as in the static type RAM.